Yesterday's Letter
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Dylan realizes his mistake in letting Brenda leave for London. Will he finally admit to how he is feeling and will he get the woman he loves back?


A/N: So this is a one shot for Brenda and Dylan… I was listening to this song and realized how perfect it fit them… So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210 or the song Yesterday's Letter by 98 Degrees…

_I wrote a letter yesterday  
Just trying to explain  
Couldn't find the words to say  
'Cause you are so far away  
So far away  
I wrote a letter yesterday  
It's so hard for me to face  
That it had to end this way  
But my love will never change  
Will never change  
When I search my soul to find the truth  
About the love we shared  
I wonder why you're no longer here_

Dylan sat back and closed his eyes as he thought about the woman he loved. He still couldn't believe that she wasn't coming back. He had gotten one last night with her and then she had up and left. He felt as if his heart was broken and he wasn't sure if it would ever get put back together again.

He looked at the piece of paper that he had begun writing on and he sighed. He couldn't find the words that he wanted to say. Well he knew what it was that he wanted to say but he wasn't sure how to word them. He felt as if his world had ended with just the simple word goodbye.

_You can just walk away  
But I don't feel the same  
My heart still beats for you, breathes for you, sings for you  
And these feelings will never fade  
I can hide my pain  
But I can never hide the way I feel for you_

He didn't understand how she could just walk away and leave him that way. He didn't understand why she hadn't asked him to come with her. He wondered if she even realized how much he still loved her even after everything they have been through together? He wondered if she even realized that was his world and that she always would be?

With that thought in mind he finally begun writing again. He knew now what it was that he needed to write. He knew exactly what to say and how to say it. He just had to be honest with her and tell her how he felt from his heart. He just hoped that it would work. If it didn't then he wasn't sure what he would do or if there was anything he could do. He knew that he didn't want to have to live his life without her in.

_I've been talking in my sleep  
About the way it used to be  
Girl, I pray that you'll hear me  
And then I'll see you in my dreams  
Oh, in my dreams  
But I can't forget the words you said  
To move on with my life  
And no matter what, I'll carry you inside_

When his mind was finally tired he laid down to sleep. In his dreams though he was dancing with Brenda and telling her how much he loved her. In his dreams everything was the way that it should be between them. In his dreams he never let her leave because he told her everything that he hadn't been able to tell her while awake.

He woke up the next morning with her name on his lips. Once he was awake he sighed and shut his eyes. He wondered if he would ever get over her. He very much doubted it because if he was going to get over her then he would have gotten over her a long time ago. He knew that she would always have his heart.

_You can just walk away  
But I don't feel the same  
My heart still beats for you, breathes for you, sings for you  
And these feelings will never fade  
I can hide my pain  
But I can never hide the way I feel for you_

When he was up again he heard his phone ring. He let it ring until the answering machine kicked on. He couldn't talk to anybody right now. But as soon as he heard Brenda's voice coming over the speaker of the answering machine his knees buckled. God how he loved that voice. God how he loved her. He wanted nothing more than to answer the phone but he knew that if he did he wouldn't be able to hide his pain from her. She always could see right through him.

He got up off of the ground and punched the wall. He needed a way to release the pain he was feeling. Once he did that he got busy writing and he finished the letter to her. He poured all of his love, all of his hear and all of his soul into the letter and then he finally left his house for the first time in days and went and mailed it. He just hoped that he got the response that he needed from her.

_Sooner or later, you're going to realize  
That this kind of love happens once in your life  
So, open your eyes, girl  
And see what we could be  
Come back to me_

A week after Dylan had mailed the letter Brenda got it. She saw the familiar handwriting and her heart skipped a beat. She rushed into her apartment and tore the letter open and read it.

_My Dearest Brenda,_

_I love you so much that it hurts. I don't understand how you could walk away from me. I thought that by loving you the way I did on your last night in Beverly Hills that you would finally see how much I loved you and how much in love with you I still was. _

_I don't understand how you could walk away from me. I don't understand how you could walk away from us. I need you so that I can breathe Brenda. I love you so much and I need you so much. Please come back home. Please come back to me. I need you, I want you and I love you more than I love my life. You are my life Brenda Walsh and I can't live without you._

_Love Always,_

_Dylan_

Brenda's eyes teared up and all of a sudden she knew what she needed to do. She grabbed everything she couldn't do without and called Heathrow and reserved a seat on the next available plane. She was finally doing what she should have done. She was going home and being with the man she loved with everything in her. She just hoped that it wasn't too late.

Thirteen hours later found her standing outside Dylan's front door. She took in a deep breath and then knocked on the door. She heard his footsteps and then her breath was catching in her throat as he slowly opened up the door.

Dylan opened up the door and stood there in shock. He couldn't believe his eyes. His Brenda had come back to him just like he had asked her too. He smiled and pulled her into his house. As soon as he had the door closed his lips were on hers. He was finally heart whole again and he poured all of his love into the kiss.

_You can just walk away  
But I don't feel the same  
My heart still beats for you, breathes for you, sings for you  
And these feelings will never fade  
I can hide my pain  
But I can never hide the way I feel for you_


End file.
